


Canada, Androids, and Love

by Kiki242



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 18:07:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14982683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiki242/pseuds/Kiki242
Summary: Kara and Luther's relationship evolve into something more in their new home of Canada





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> They don't get enough love and it's crazy people don't see the potential of them. This is me tapping into that potential. It also should be noted that the Alice twist is ignored here. She's human.

Rose’s brother was a rather well-made man. Which attributed to his large house, and him having enough room for Rose and her son, as well as the little surrogate android family. Kara was appreciative for it, because the first night in his house was the first time she could breathe a sigh of relief, feeling the weight of being on the run lifted from her shoulders. 

Alice was safe and sound, currently tucked away in a guest room, feeling the effects of their trip. Putting her to bed that night was something that nearly made Kara cry, knowing that the next morning she would be safe. There would be no running tomorrow, which meant that Alice could start to be a kid again.

Kara closed the door to Alice’s room softly and turned around to discover Luther with a worried expression on his face. Truth be told, he may have been more anxious about their journey than Kara herself. 

She smiled softly at him, trying to get him to relax. The tension in his shoulders eased at bit as he returned her smile for a brief moment.

“How is she?” he questioned softly.

“She’s sleeping. She was almost out as soon as her head touch the pillow,” Kara replied.

Luther’s smile returned, bigger this time. It made something within Kara melt, and she found herself looking away and unable to keep his gaze. The air between them was suddenly tense as an awkward silence fell over them.

It was eventually broken by Luther clearing his throat. Reluctantly, Kara looked back at him to see him shift awkwardly on his feet, as though he was unsure about what to do.

“How are you, Kara?”

The question caught her off guard. But the answer was apparent, “I’m great, beyond great. Alice is safe, the humans are laying off our people,” she took a pause weighing her next words. In the end, she decided to be as honest as possible, “and I’ve got you.”

Luther’s brown eyes became warm and soft. Kara couldn’t fight against their pull as she got lost in them. He then took a step closer to her and Kara’s heart suddenly sped up. He took another and another until there were mere inches apart. She opened her mouth to speak but no words came out. Part of her thought she should run a diagnostic to see if she was malfunctioning.

Luther continued to stare at her with those deep brown eyes, but now he seemed to be examining her. One of his hands lifted to cup her cheek and Kara couldn’t help but to lean into the touch. 

But before things could progress even further, a door down the corridor opened, and out stepped Adam, Rose’s son. The two androids stepped away from each other a few seconds too late. He spotted them immediately and froze with shock. He stood there momentarily before quickly dashing back into his room. 

Embarrassment flooded through Kara. She ended up mumbling goodnight to Luther before dashing back into Alice’s room. Luther was left staring at the door in bewilderment, confused about their encounter, and even a little hurt by how Kara had run away. 

It wasn’t until early the next morning that Kara exited Alice’s bedroom. She did so with the intention of cooking all the human occupants of the house breakfast. It would be the first time in a while that Alice could have a full hearty meal and it would be a bit of a thank you to Rose’s family.

She had thousands upon thousands of recipes in memory, all of them diverse and coming from the different places of the world. For this morning, she was going to keep it simple, and make them omelets with cheese, bacon, and peppers, with a side of hash browns. The sounds of her cooking drew Luther downstairs, she could tell it was him by the heavy footsteps. 

She tensed, unsure as how to act around him considering what transpired last night. Still, she forced herself to turn away from the stove and gave him a stiff smile, “good morning,” Kara said quietly.  
He nodded in greeting, “morning,” he replied softly, coming into the kitchen. He gave her a once over before his eyes met hers once again. That same intense look that he had last night returned, making Kara freeze.

“What is it, Luther?” she forced out, almost in a breathless manner.

Before he could respond, another set of footsteps could be heard coming down the stairs. They had been interrupted again, but this time by Rose. She stopped at the foot of the stairs and looked between the pair suspiciously, sensing the tension in the room. 

“Morning,” she said cautiously to the pair. Kara looked to be obviously embarrassed to the point that Rose could’ve sworn her cheeks turned a slight blue. Luther simply nodded her way before heading towards the large living room. 

Kara turned back to her cooking as Rose came up next to her and leaned on the nearby counter. “How are you feeling, Kara?”

The android flipped an omelet as she smiled softly, “better than ever. Everything is going right for a change,”

Rose nodded as she debated her next words carefully, “did I interrupt something between you two?” she questioned softly.

“No,” Kara answered without turning to her. 

Rose decided to leave it at that, for now, and watched as Kara blatantly refused to look at her. The android went on about her task of making breakfast, finishing it by fixing all the human occupants of the house plates, and with the help of Rose set them on the dining table. 

It wasn’t long after that the others began to file downstairs, Alice being the first one down. Rather than head for breakfast, Alice made a quick pitstop at Kara to greet her good morning with a hug, before making a beeline to find Luther.

A soft smile crossed Kara’s features as she watched the young girl run off excitedly. Alice’s enthusiasm and light heartedness would always be something that Kara admired, and which to obtain herself.

Kara joined the others at the dining table, taking a seat next to Rose, and easily fell into conversation with the others. Rose’s brother Nate and his wife, Elena, drilled her with questions. Wondering about her journey and what it was like being an android. 

“Can I ask a personal question?” Nate asked reluctantly. Kara nodded, feeling as though she had nothing to hide. She could see that he was uncomfortable with his question, but it seemed as though his curiosity stomped out whatever he felt was truly appropriate. “Can you……. Do you have…….. you know,” he said as he gestured awkwardly with his hands.

Kara caught his meaning easily and felt herself flush. The other two women at the table didn’t react so kindly to the question, “Nate!” Rose scolded. 

His wife gave him a sharp, piercing, and accusatory glare, “and why the hell would you need to know a thing like that?”

“I was just curious”, he answered with his hands held up. “I mean there are those ones from that club and I was just wondering if they were all made that way,”  
Elena scoffed and turned to Kara with an apologetic smile, “please excuse my husband and you can punch him if you feel like it.”

Her humor eased Kara somewhat, getting a smile from the android. It seemed as though that Nate was genuinely curious and didn’t mean any harm. With that, Kara decided to answer the question, “I am capable of having sex if that’s what you’re asking,” she answered bashfully.

To her surprise, a look of disgust came over Nate’s face, “that’s pretty sick. Considering what you’re main functions were supposed to be, that’s really creepy.”

Kara gave a slight shrug, “I haven’t really thought about it, but I am happy that I have the option of choice now.” That was very important, and she was glad that she hadn’t ended up in Club Eden. There was no telling what horrors her people were subjected to there.

“Speaking of which,” Elena spoke up, “are you and Luther together?” she asked innocently.  
Kara’s blue eyes widened as embarrassment rushed back through her tenfold and began to sputter for an answer. Adam choked on a piece of his omelet, needing a few pats on the back from his mother. The married couple looked between the two with surprise, wondering what was said wrong. 

Kara desperately hoped that Luther hadn’t heard them from his position in the living room. She struggled to find her voice and that made the situation worse, “We aren’t- we’re just- he’s just a friend,” she managed eventually. 

“Really?” Nate asked skeptically.

“Really,” Kara assured. Nate nor Elena looked as though they didn’t believed her. Neither did Rose and Adam for that matter. She could feel all four pair of eyes examining her critically. It made her stomach turn into knots. 

“You two seem to be awfully close,” Elena noted, remembering how they wouldn't separate beyond two feet from each other the prior night and how in sync they seemed to be. 

Kara shot a worried glance towards the living room, sending a silent prayer to whoever was listening that Luther couldn't hear the conversation. “It's just everything we've been through together is all. Now if you will excuse me.” She then proceeded to stand up from the table. The conversation hit a topic that she could only handle so much of, and by the look on their faces, the couple had even more prodding questions about her and Luther's relationship .

She wasted no time in making a beeline for the living room, where she discovered her prayers had been answered. Alice and Luther sat snuggled on the couch watching cartoons. It appeared to be that Luther was oblivious to the talk going on in the dining room, and Kara let out a sigh of relief at that.

She then took in the image before her, and all of her earlier embarrassment and worries disappeared. Luther and Alice were outright adorable together. Always seeing how good Luther was with Alice was a sight to behold. Unlike her, he wasn’t created to be such a caregiver or to be so good with kids. It always made her insides melt and made her adore Luther all the more. 

She came over and took the seat next to them. They both flashed her smiles before bringing their attention back to the TV. Kara however, could not bring herself to focus on the TV. She kept shooting glances their way, particularly focusing on Luther.  
He eventually caught her staring and took a mental note of how she quickly she looked away. “Something wrong?” he questioned in lowly.

“Nothing's wrong", Kara replied, giving him a forced smile. 

He looked at her strangely, tempted to inquire about her bizarre behavior. He could only assume that it had something to do what transpired between them the prior night. Their dynamic changed in one instant, and it was as though he was looking at her with new eyes, seeing her for the first time again. Whatever it was, it was drawing him to her like a moth to a flame.

He desperately wanted to talk her about their friendship and where it could possibly go, but she looked practically terrified of him earlier that morning. She wasn’t ready to have that conversation.

Alice looked between the two as they had their staring contest. She could sense the tension between them, and had an inkling that they wanted time for adult talk. “Do you need me to leave you guys alone?” she asked.  
She received a “no" and an “of course not" almost in unison. But it didn’t change the atmosphere in the room or how uncomfortable she felt. She only lasted for a few minutes more until the awkward tension got to her. “I’m gonna go eat breakfast", she stated, hopping off the couch, leaving the two alone, much to Kara's horror.  
There was nothing now to stop Luther from bringing up last night, or whatever it was that was on his mind. She sat on the couch stiff as a board, refusing to take her eyes off the television.

Luther sighed tiredly at her almost childish behavior. He wasn't going to force the issue of she wasn’t ready. It wasn’t long before he as well got up from the couch, leaving Kara alone. He didn’t catch the torrid of emotions look that Kara gave him as he walked away.

He ended up outside in the vast backyard. He figured that some fresh air and solitude would be what he needed to tackle the situation with Kara. His alone time was short lived, however, as Rose joined him within moments. He greeted her with a nod but remained silent , continuing to stare at the acres of snow. She didn’t say anything for a long while, and when she did speak, her words more than caught his attention, “Kara's been acting strange today.”

“She's probably just adjusting,” he replied. He knew that wasn't it and had an inkling that Rose knew it as well.  
“Dealing with new things can be quite challenging and scary,” she murmured. Luther shot her a glance from the corner of his eye but didn’t say anything. “But given time,” Rose continued, “ she'll come around.”

That hit him like a brick wall. He turned to her slowly, hope in his eyes, “think so?”

Rose smiled at him softly, “I know so. Just give her time.” With that, she left to him to his thoughts once again, but now there was a sense of hopefulness to them.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, here is chapter 2 and things progress a lil more between Kara and Luther. For the last chapter, I was blown away by the support. The comments, the clicks, and kudos took me off guard. Thank you all.

Luther saw truth in Rose's words, and believed that with time, Kara would come around to at least act normal around him.

With that in mind, he gave her space and deliberately went out of his way to ensure she never became uncomfortable. He didn't bring up any of their strange encounters and made a point to avoid them being alone, at least until Kara relaxed a bit.  
That took about the duration of two weeks.

During that time, Alice became more comfortable with her new life. Her smiles were being a common occurrence and she even laughed once. That occurred during one Saturday morning. She sat in the living room, eating a bowl of cereal while watching cartoons.

He wasn't sure what exactly caused such a reaction, all he knew was that sound ignited a light in him. He made a promise to himself to ensure she would laugh a lot more in the future. He would bet anything that Kara had made a similar promise to herself.

One day after those two weeks, the trio headed to the downtown area of Calgary to do some sightseeing and shopping. Snow fell down around them, reminding Luther of their trek through the amusement park to find shelter for the night. 

After a time of walking around, he noticed how Alice's pace began to slow. With a mischievous grin, he scooped her up and placed her on his shoulders. Giggles erupted from the young girl. Looking up at her, Luther gave her a bright smile and wink. 

He then felt Kara's gaze on them, he turned to her and noticed the bizarre expression on her face that he couldn't quite read. He gave a slight shrug, “she was getting tired,” he explained.

She blinked herself out of her weird trance and gave an awkward nod. The small family continued on their way. The atmosphere now tense, which irked Luther. Kara stood further away from him now, as though he had been the one gawking at her. Alice glanced between the two, picking up on their weird energy again. 

She opted to say nothing, feeling as though this was grown up stuff. Though, worry plagued her.   
Kara ended up breaking away from the group, mumbling about spices and seasonings as she headed towards an Asian market. Luther continued on with Alice on his shoulders, looking for something that would interest her. 

Alice tried to keep her questions to herself, but her troubling thoughts got the best. “Are you and Kara fighting?” 

Her question took Luther by surprise. He looked up at her with wide eyes “why would you think that?”

“You two have been acting weird lately, especially Kara. Sometimes it’s like you're trying to avoid each other", she explained with a worried frown.

“No, we're not fighting, Alice,” he assured her. That placated the young girl and they continued on their way. It wasn’t long before the wondered on to find an arcade.

Considering her reaction to discovering the place, Luther figured this was something that would hold Alice's attention. She excitedly wiggled to get down from her perch and wasted no time in making a dash into the arcade. Luther followed her with ease, keeping a keen eye on to ensure she wouldn’t get lost in the crowd. 

They got themselves some play tokens and went to whatever game Alice deemed worthy of her time. They had only been able to play about three games or so before Kara reunited with them, using her comm link with Luther to find the duo.

Coming across the scene of them both enthralled in some zombie shooting game made that throat clogging feeling return to Kara, the same one that constantly had her running away from Luther as of late (one of the feelings at least).

This time, she forced herself to overcome it and interrupted them, placing a friendly hand on both of their shoulders. They only spared her quick glances, unwilling to take their attention off the game. 

“Having fun?” she asked, smiling softly. Alice flashed her a quick, bright, and large grin. It was for a small moment, given how the game had Alice's attention but it told Kara all that she needed to know, Alice was having the time of her life.

Perhaps most importantly, she was being a kid. Something in short supply considering the hell she endured under the care of her father. The thought of that man caused her to look at Luther. 

He was her true father. He was the one that could get Alice to smile, he was the one that risked life and limb to ensure Alice got a shot to live a happy life, and he was the one who loved Alice truly and purely as any good parent should. 

Feeling her eyes on him, Luther shot her a curious look. He saw the emotional look she was looking at him with and froze. Their games locked as Kara gave him a large smile filled with love.

His lapse in concentration led to him and Alice being overwhelmed with zombies, costing them the game. It broke the spell between the two androids. He looked down at her with an apologetic look while she gave him a disappointed frown. “Sorry Alice. I got distracted,” he mumbled.

She didn’t reply as she put her gun away with a sigh. She immediately looked around for another game to play. Her eyes landed on a fighting game, but there was already a young girl playing. She looked back at the android duo, asking the question with her eyes.   
Kara gave her an encouraging nod. Alice eyes shined with excitement as she approached the girl and asked if she could play. The girl seemed to be sizing Alice up, trying to determine if she would be worth playing with. Her inspection would be a positive one as she gave Alice a wide grin and allowed her to play.

“It's high time that she starts to hang out with kids her own age. I know its something that she's been yearning for”, Luther commented as they watched her. 

Kara's brow furrowed worriedly, “has she mentioned it to you?”

Luther shook his head, “no but it’s a big hunch I have. From what I've seen of her and other things".  
Kara gave him a contemplative look but didn’t say anything. They decided to sit down and allow Alice to play with her newfound friend. They ended up picking a table that would give them the best view of the entire place. 

They had only been sitting for a minute or so when Kara brought up something she had been wanting to tell Luther for the longest time. “You are really good with her,” she commented softly.

Luther smiled at the compliment, “you're not doing so bad yourself". 

Kara shook off his words, “its not the same. I was programmed to be able to handle and deal with children. But you weren't. Yet, you’re ten times the parent Todd was".

“That's not saying much,” Luther replied almost looking insulted.

“But it still stands that you connect with her, even better than me on some points. Like with her needing to be with other kids, wanting to be with other kids. That's something that should have as clear as day to me, considering all of the knowledge I have about children stored in memory. It hadn't even occurred to me but you just knew it by a gut feeling", Kara explained emphatically. “Because you know her.”

Luther gave a small shrug, looking bashful, “its not that big of a deal.”

“But it is,” Kara retorted. “How you've bonded with her and how you were willing to die for us, just shows what an extraordinary man you are". 

Luther bowed his head in a humble manner. While appreciated, Kara's praise made him uncomfortable. He shifted in his seat not sure how to respond, avoiding Kara's gaze.

Kara bent her head in an attempt to get Luther to meet her eyes. She couldn’t the mischievous grin that crossed her face at Luther's behavior, “are you getting flustered?”

Luther's head quickly snapped up, “of course not,” he lied.

Kara outright laughed at him, “certainly seems that way,” she said teasingly.

Rather than making the situation worse, Kara's laughter eased him a bit, “maybe a little,” he relented with a small smile. For a brief moment neither of them said anything, their attention being drawn to Alice. They watched her newfound friend excitably clasp Alice's hand in her own and drag her off to another game, both girls giggling as they went.

“We’ve never seen her happier,” Kara commented as she turned to face Luther.

“We'll make her even happier in the future", he promised. 

Kara gazed at him with soft eyes, an emotion in them that Luther couldn't name, “what about you? What would make you happy?” she questioned softly.

The question caught Luther off guard. “what would make you happy?” he deflected.

Kara's face lit up with excitement, “Alice being happy makes me happy".

“You don't want anything for yourself outside of Alice?”

She became pensive for a moment, brow furrowed as she looked down at the table. “I suppose,” she began slowly, that I just want to be able to live a normal live. At least as normal as it can get for an android. But that includes Alice no doubt", she looked as though she was going to continue but said nothing further on the matter. Luther wanted to press the issue but didn’t want to pressure her and make her clamp up on him again.

She looked at him again as she started to worry her bottom lip. Her relaxed postures was now gone as she stared at him with trouble eyes from across the small table. “Luther", she started, “I wanted to apologize for my behavior as of late. I didn’t intend on shutting you out or avoiding you like that.”

Luther looked at her with a certain type of tenderness and curiosity, “then why did you?” he could press the issue, just a little. 

Kara looked away again as she hesitated in answering. She debated whether she should tell him the truth, about the feelings he plagued her with and how much they scared her. 

While she was debating her next words, Luther reached over and grabbed her hand. She looked up at him in surprise and was met with the same look of tenderness, “still with me, Kara?”

She nodded, “I'm here,” she replied softly. She then swallowed down her fear and gathered her courage, “I was just scared".

“Of what?” Luther asked quietly.

Kara opened her mouth to respond but no words came out, her fear regaining its crippling grip on her once again. Luckily, she was saved by a couple coming up to them. Luther pulled his hand away from Kara's (something she found herself disliking) and regarded the couple, “may we help you?”

The couple greeted them with polite smiles, “is that your little girl over there?” the woman asked, motioning over to Alice and her playmate. 

Considering all things, both Kara and Luther became tense and uneasy. They shared a knowing glance, sharing a common thought with just their eyes. “who wants to know?” Kara asked suspiciously.

“We mean no harm,” the man stated, holding his hands up innocently. “We saw her come in with you", he explained motioning to Luther, “and we saw how well she and our daughter, Lara, took to each other.”

The two androids turned to look at the two girls, noting how they were now not playing games, but rather in deep conversation. Luther and Kara exchanged another look containing a mutual pride. “We just wanted to commend you on her. Lara typically likes to keep to herself, and your daughter has to be rather special for Lara to take to her so well,” the mother explained with a smile.

“She is", Luther replied now looking back at them. “She's the most remarkable little girl that you could ever meet,” he said truthfully. Kara looked at him from the corner of her eye, a small smile playing on her lips as she whole heartedly agreed.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, there it is. Please leave a review telling me what you like, don't like, and how I can improve.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, there it is. Please leave a review telling me what you think and how I can improve


End file.
